


Heartbeat

by AshenCrystal



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Cliffhangers, Clint and Matt are gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, brief lesbian Kate mention if you pay enough attention, part two will be up asap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshenCrystal/pseuds/AshenCrystal
Summary: One of Matt's favorite past times with his partner wasn't what normal couples preferred. Most couples liked a walk in the park, a night out to dinner, or simply gazing at each other longingly. However Matt was not exactly equipped to gaze longingly at his partner, so instead he settled for something else. Listening to his partner's heartbeat. Clint Barton, the love of his life's, heartbeat.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little something that I decided to whip up. It'll be a two parter, so enjoy this first part!

One of Matt's favorite past times with his partner wasn't what normal couples preferred. Most couples liked a walk in the park, a night out to dinner, or simply gazing at each other longingly. However Matt was not exactly equipped to gaze longingly at his partner, so instead he settled for something else. Listening to his partner's heartbeat. Clint Barton, the love of his life's, heartbeat.

It had become something of a daily ritual that Matt had never meant to start, but certainly didn't complain once it did. Clint certainly didn't seem to mind it either, as much as he joked about it being creepy, he had been the one to initiate it in the first place. It had been one particularly rough night, Matt hadn't been able to get much sleep, and since Clint wasn't the best with words, he simply pulled Matt over and gently rested his head upon his chest. Thus, began the habit.

Now, it was early in the morning, and Matt knew he had to be getting ready for work, otherwise he'd never hear the end of it, but he just wanted a few more minutes. As he listened to the soothing rhythm of his partner's heartbeat, he allowed himself a content sigh, unable to imagine himself anywhere else. It was then that he noticed the heartbeat jump briefly and Matt smiled as he knew that Clint was awake. It had been months since they had started doing this, yet every time he did, Clint's heart rate would always quicken. It was nothing, if not adorable, and he knew what it meant.

Clint never needed to tell Matt that he loved him, because every time he heard his heart pump rapidly, _too_ rapidly, as if it would explode, Matt knew. And Matt loved him too.

"Mm. Shouldn't you be getting ready for work, Matthew?" Clint's voice broke through serene silence of the air, morning voice clear in his throat which only made Matt smile more as he heard the blond reach for his hearing aids.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for your meeting with the Avengers, Clinton?" Matt replied, not hesitating a second to dish out a little bit of snark. It was another one of their ways of showing affection.

Silence. Then at last, a response.

"....Fair point."

Matt smiled again, his attention slowly being drawn back to the fluttering of Clint's chest until the blond let out a grumble and shifted underneath him. "We really should get going, though."

"We should."

Neither of them moved to get up, though.

It was then that Matt felt his chin be lifted up and then rough, chapped lips against his own softer ones. Matt found himself melting into the kiss, despite the uncomfortable feeling of Clint's lips, and the archer couldn't help the grin that pulled at his lips.

"We're gonna be late, Matt."

Matt reached up to place his hand against Clint's cheek, and he felt the man's heart skip. "Since when do you care about being on time, Clinton?"

A soft rumble erupted through Clint's chest as he laughed and Matt couldn't help the face splitting grin that snuck across his lips. "I don't. I care about you being on time."

"Why would you care about me being on time?"

"Because _I'm_ the one who gets lectured by Foggy for you being late."

Now it was Matt's turn to laugh. "Well, I'll be sure to tell him that it was entirely my fault that I'm late."

"You'd better."Matt was practically beaming at this point, thoroughly enjoying how nice that particular morning seemed to be. Then of course, Clint had to say something to ruin it.

"You know, you have the gayest smile right now?"

Matt let out a heavy sigh and tried his best to act like he was disappointed, but Clint saw right through it as he always did, placing another soft kiss against his lips. One kiss lead to another, and another, and another, and so on and so forth.

"We're — definitely going to — be late — now." Clint spoke between the kisses, though his tone seemed to suggest that he didn't mind much.

"Then I guess — I'll have to start — making coffee." Matt replied, but made no effort to move.

However those words seemed to strike some motivation in Clint, as he pulled away from Matt and moved to sit upright. "Hell no. Last time you did, you got coffee grounds _everywhere_."

Matt followed suit, sitting up as well and smiling again. "That technically wasn't my fault. Lucky knocked the container off the counter."

"Yeah, well you and your super senses should've been able to catch it. Waste of good coffee." Clint didn't seem mind much though, he knew how Lucky could be, and he could always buy more. Perks of having money, he could buy as much coffee as he wanted. "Speaking of Lucky, where is he?"

"Kate picked him up earlier. Said she needed him to be a chick magnet."

Clint let out a soft laugh as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, running his hand through his bedhead. "Again? That's the third time this week."

Matt merely hummed in amusement as he rose to his feet. "I guess she gets lonely."

Clint didn't respond, but Matt could hear his shoulders scratch against his shirt, indicating that they were most likely slumped. The slight slowness of Clint's heart was all the confirmation Matt needed that he was feeling guilty and within moments, Matt was beside him.

"Don't worry about Kate. You're not the only person in her life. She has friends."

Clint let out a brief scoff, turning his head to gaze at the dark haired man beside him. "The way you said that made it sound like I'm not her friend."

"You aren't. You're more than that." Practically siblings. He didn't voice that, though.

Clint seemed to know that was what he meant, however, because he leaned over to plant a soft kiss upon Matt's cheek. Matt didn't let the scratchiness of Clint's scruff bother him, but he did make a mental note to remind Clint to shave later.

"I'm gonna go make us some coffee." Clint mumbled against his cheek. "Take your time getting dressed. A few more minutes won't make much difference."

"As long as you don't replace the sugar with salt again." Matt teased, a brief smirk appearing across his lips.

Clint only smirked back as he made his way to the stairs. "No promises."

 

—

 

Soon, both of them were ready to go and it was their time to part ways. Clint walked Matt out as he always had been every time Matt slept over and even flagged down a taxi for him, gently pressing the taxi fare in his hands. Matt had visited enough times for Clint to memorize how much money it cost, and Clint had insisted on paying for it enough times for Matt to learn to stop denying the money. He'd make up for it by buying him some Thai later.

The day had started going by as normal, Foggy being tired of Matt's tardiness and Karen gently reminding him to try not to be late next time, talking to potential clients and the such. He couldn't wait for the day to end though, and for him to partake in his favorite past time once again.

Fate, however, seemed to have other plans. The automated voice of his phone began to speak, somewhat startling him, but what surprised him more was who was calling.

"Kate. Kate. Kate. Kate."

That was a little odd. Kate rarely ever called him unless she was either in trouble with Clint or.... well, generally in trouble. Perhaps Lucky had run off. Clint certainly wouldn't be happy about that.

"Kate. Kate. Ka—"

Matt answered the phone, the smile clear in his voice. "Hello, Kate. I assume you're in trouble again?"

His smile instantly faded when he heard the girl speak his name. Her voice was shaky, frantic and concern instantly rose in his chest. "Kate, wha—"

"It's Clint."

Matt felt the panic rise in his chest and he spoke again, much more carefully, trying to keep his voice. "What about Clint?"

"Something happened to him. Something—" She briefly went silent, and when she spoke again, her voice quivered more than before. "You need to get down here."

And that was when Matt knew that his good day was soon going to become very, _very_ bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I would apologize for the cliffhanger, but I'm not sorry for anything. I hope you enjoyed it and I will hopefully be uploading the second part soon!


End file.
